Love Story
by OtterStarr
Summary: Raven Harp. Grace Ostermiller. Lucy Spade. Lily Evans. All four the most popular witches at Hogwarts and, despite being from different houses, best friends forever. But things get twisted from the hardships of war and love raging.
1. The 4 Girl of Hogwarts

**There are approximately 600,000 Harry Potter fans on Fan . Approximately 600,000 people on Fan Fiction. net are geeks. And I'm PROUD to be one of them!**

"Do you think they're talking about us?"

"What's taking her so long?"

"This wait is just unbearable."

"Shh! Quiet! They'll hear us!"

"Look! Grace is coming!"

The three fifth year girls sat giggling behind a large bush, blooming with vivid orchids and lilacs. Lucy sat cross-legged, her wavy golden hair flowing freely into the wind. Raven lied on her stomach, plucking pieces of grass from the ground. And Lily stared at floating by clouds, hugging her arms around her bended knees.

"Well? What's going on?" Lucy asked. Grace sat down beside the three, conceitedly flipping her hair; electric blue dyed into it from the roots down, fading slowly until it merged to her natural light blond once it reached mid-back.

She smiled, "Ok. That mousy kid, Peter Pettigrew, he likes me. Remus and Sirius both like Lucy. And James, well, James loves Lily."

Lily Evans blushed, "And of course, not one of them fancied Raven." That resulted in more giggling.

The Ravenclaw glared, "Whatever. It's just a bunch of Gryffindor boys, like it matters that none of them likes me. I have a whole line of 'Claws just waiting for a chance to actually, like, have me look at them," She opened up a hand mirror from her pocket, applying a fifth coat of mascara. "I don't understand why I was put in Ravenclaw. It's not like I'm, like, smart or anything. Just because my name is Raven. But I guess I'd, like, do the same thing if I were the Sorting Hat, I mean, how weird would it be to have a Slytherin named Raven?"

"And what exactly is wrong with Slytherin?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Raven said.

"Just that they're a bunch of haughty, whining babies," Lily added, and her Slytherin friend tackled her. More giggling. "I'm kidding, you know I have nothing against you Snakes, Lucy. So, Grace, James likes me?"

Grace beamed, "Oh no, Lily. He adores you."

Lily laughed, "how about we go play with them?"

The four girls took of their sandals and waded into Hogwarts lake. Lily stared at James Potter, hoping he'd look over at any second to see her. Lucy and Raven had caught the attention of some Slytherin's not far away. Peter Pettigrew had locked eyes with Grace, and the two of them were smiling at each other, mouthing words in silent conversation.

They hadn't been trying for the boys attention very long when James had starting stirring up trouble with Severus Snape. (Admirer of me, Lily noted)

"All right, Snivellus?" James mocked loudly. He and his friends started casting spells on Severus every which way, which, Lucy chirped as the spells went flying, was very amateur. "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?"

Sirius remarked, "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people laughed, including Lucy, who'd suddenly was interested in anything Sirius said.

After more taunting and spells, the whole of Hogwarts was basically laughing away. Some, the odd witch or wizard here or there, were not laughing. Half of the people not laughing were also scowling. And one of those people was Lily.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily yelled. All things went quiet, and James turned to face her.

"All right, Evans?" He said, a lot more maturely then he actually was.

Then Lily started off into a great storm of anger, telling of James's arrogance and conceitedness. Grace whispered something to Daisy and Raven, making them laugh, and Daisy whispered something to the to in return, making them burst out in laughter.

When Lily was finished she walked back to her friends, who'd already put their sandals and were heading back to Hogwarts Castle.

"What did you say about me?" She asked crossly.

Lucy smiled, "Oh nothing, good-hearted, golden Lily Evans. You're just so generous, sticking up for everyone."

"Shut up," Lily said, but still a giggle left her throat. "Why do the guys who like me always have to be complete jerks. I mean really, Severus called me Mudblood."

"You should have beat him over the head with James's precious Snitch. How dare those two boys insult the great, good-hearted, golden Lily!" Raven teased, soon after being hit in the side by Lily's textbook.

Grace laughed, "That was just one crew of boys anyway. I also eavesdropped on those Slytherin boys, Niall and Chase, I guess they both have quite a thing for Raven…"

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I was just using it to introduce characters. I promise the next one will be longer!**


	2. Bella gets a lesson

_****_**Ever notice how you can make anything sound magical by adding the word 'wizard' in front of it?: _Oh no! I'm out of wizard flour! How am I ever going to make wizard cupcakes now? I guess I'll have to go to the wizard store and buy some more. But who'll watch over my wizard kids? I'll have to call a wizard babysitter, and she can occupy them by reading a wizard story! _I wonder how long you could put wizard in front of every common noun before people start to stare...  
**

* * *

_**I see your eyes**_

_**And it's no surprise**_

_**When I fall in love**_

_**(fall in love)**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Lucy swung her foot back and forth over the side of the bed, hitting it's side and kicking back, listening to the music of her favorite wizard band, Witch's Brew. A page of homework for Transfiguration laid in front of her nose, and she scratched out her answers rhythmically onto the parchment.

_**Yes, 'cuz I've got a case of**_

_**Wizard Love**_

_**I've come down with **_

_**Wizard Love**_

_**Ohhhhhh**_

_**You're the only cure**_

_**I need you, baby**_

_**Save me from this dreaded case of**_

_**Wizard Love**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on, baby**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**It's driving me crazy**_

_**You've given me**_

_**The worst case**_

_**Of**_

_**Wizard Love**_

The door busted open. Tina Dowling came in, her light brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She sat down on her bed across from Lucy, who'd taken out her ear buds, which were the latest in Wizard technology.

"Have fun tormenting your first years?" Lucy asked. Tina didn't reply, just looked at her coldly. "They're going to find out eventually, you know."

"No, they are not," Tina snapped back, her voice filled with sass. "No one needs to find out."

Lucy didn't look up, she continued to write with her delicate black quill, "Tina, people are going to realize you're muggle-born eventually. You can't keep pretending you're a pure-blood for the rest of you life."

Tina glared, "Watch me."

A sigh escaped Lucy's throat, "Your parents send you rubber ducks and dictionaries. You don't know the difference between a Galleon and a Sickle. You barely understand what a cauldron is. If you're acting like you've been raised in a wizard family, you should at least do it well."

"Nobody's caught me yet," she said.

"I have," Lucy added, which temporarily made Tina go mute. But not for long.

"I hate you, you know," she said dryly.

"Thank you."

"What do you mean 'thank you?' It was an insult," Tina growled.

"So you like me then?" Lucy asked.

"No, I hate you, Lucy," she retorted.

A smirk lit her face, "Why, thank you."

"But it wasn't a complim- oh, never mind," Tina opened a Chocolate frog packet, but the frog jumped out, and she angrily kicked it at a wall. "Sometimes I think you're too great, Lucy. Like a stupid Mary Sue in a story, the stupid flawless girl that everyone hates because she's too good."

This time Lucy did look up, she faced Tina and her smirk got bigger, "Oh, I'm not a Mary Sue."

"What do you call yourself, then?"

"Miss Perfect," Lucy gazed back down at her parchment, dotting the i in her fancy letters. "I'm better then a Mary Sue, because I don't have a stupid name like Mary Sue or Gary Stu. Who would want to be named that? And no one could ever hate me."

"But I do," protested Tina.

"Well, if you just loathe me so much why don't you leave? Why did you come in here anyway?"

"I need help with my Potions essay," she mumbled.

Lucy laughed, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"Oh, but," she was interrupted by the girls' roommate, Bella, opening the door and sitting down. Lucy greeted her and then Tina continued, "I thought you were little Miss Perfect, always helping everyone."

"Miss Perfect can be bad," Lucy commented, and to prove her point she took out her wand and pointed it at a little black ant that was then crawling towards the Chocolate Frog crushed against the wall, then said "Avada Kedavra."

Tina gasped in horror, but Bella looked, eyes wide, in admiration. "Can you teach me that!" she exclaimed.

"Sure," Lucy answered.

Tina barked in annoyance, "So you'll teach her evil curses but won't even help me with my Potions!"

"Does the mudblood need help with potions? Maybe you should go to a muggle school where you belong," Bella mocked.

Tina looked at Lucy, eyes filled with hatred, "You told her!" Without waiting for a reply, she stormed out of the room, leaving Bella and Lucy to themselves.

"Ok," Lucy started, "There are three Unforgivable Curses. The first 'Avada Kedavra,' the Killing Curse, there's no defensive spell to stop it."

"So you could kill anyone or anything with it?"

"Yep. Second is the Imperius Curse. You can make someone do whatever you want with it, they're under your complete control," said Lucy.

"So I could make someone perform the Killing Curse if I have them under my Imperius Curse?" Bella asked, Lucy nodded.

"And third, the Cruciatus Curse, used to torture," That was left without question.

After a few moments of thinking, Bella spoke once again, "Lucy, why are these curses named Unforgivable?"

"Because if you perform them, you'd be locked away for the rest of your life," she laughed. "As if they're going to send me to Azkaban for murdering an ant!"

Bella giggled along, "Or if I use the Cruciatus Curse on a first year."

"Yeah," Lucy said. Bella turned to leave, opened the door and accidentally stepped in Chocolate Frog. "See you later, Bellatrix!"

"Bye, Lucy."


End file.
